All Tied Up
by DressagePunk
Summary: Hermione awakes in a dungeon, to a death eater. She won't know who it is until their done, but she did know she'd enjoyed it thoroughly. Slightly S&M in the beginning, but just smut afterwards. Hermione X Lucius


All Tied Up

Hermione started to enter the world of the conscious. Her body was in a very unnatural position, well for her. Her hands and feet were tied tightly out to the posts of a bed, with a silky fabric.

She started to pull on the restraints yet they held fast. They must have been magicked. She stopped panicking and looked around the room. Her wand lay on a table a ways away. And the only way she was getting that was getting out of these silks.

She was still dressed in her evening gown from the Ministry function. The blue silk gown was wrapped tightly at her breasts but flared after her waist. Her shoes seemed like a good tool to have but she couldn't pull the lace heels off. Someone had seriously taken their time thinking her captivity through.

She laid their thinking of every book, every mention, god even the Muggle report on BDSM she'd once read, on how to get out of these restraint but nothing worked. Soon enough the door opened, along the far wall and a cloaked figure stepped in.

"Well, Ms. Granger, you're finally joined the world of the living." a voice drawled as the figure stepped closer. His face was obscured by a boney mask, a Death Eater Mask. Who in the bloody hell still owned one of those?

Hermione stayed silent and glared at the figure. She recognized the voice, it was deep and masculine and it sent a shiver down her spine. At one point this man had been her enemy, but now he was her captor. She really hated being the victim, and hated even more lacking control.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" she retorted, and the figure let out a rather sinister laugh.

"You may ask, but I may refuse to answer." the death eater waved his wand and as she waited for pain to hit her, but she only lost her vision. Not that it had really been much help. The same silk that tied her hands and feet now covered her eyes.

Hermione felt a piece of something be pushed into her right hand. It was the mask. He'd masked her to unmask himself. She heard a cloak hit the ground, and two other heavy buttoned pieces of fabric. Most likely a suit jacket and a vest.

Hermione felt the bed dip on either side of her thighs. And the mattress soon dipped on either side of head as two large hands were placed there. She smelt smoke, alcohol, and spice. And quickly after her chest was met with another's. She arched up trying to loosen the restraints but merely discovered her captors throbbing member pushing through the fabric of his pants and her dress.

His lips quickly meet her's and she slightly reciprocated it. Her lips moved lightly over his and as he slowly sucked on her lower lip she took her chance. Hermione took her captors upper lip and bit down hard. She tasted the bitter iron taste of blood trickle into her mouth. But her captor never even flinched, never removed his mouth from her's.

After a minute, he raised his lips off her's and huskily whispered, "Rough is always welcomed Hermione."

Then his lips came crashing down to hers with blinding force, not begging for entrance into her mouth, but quickly forcing his way in. His tongue traced every edge and point of her teeth, and soon they were dancing alongside each other. The longer they kissed the less clashing came, and the more harmony seemed to step in.

She felt her captor remove his dress shirt and his belt. His muscular chest was pressed into her and as his hands trailed around to the back of her dress he found the zipper and pulled it down. Slipping the silk garment down to her ankles, he quick magicked it away as her feet were still tied.

Her shoes were loosened and kicked across the room. And Hermione's consciousness finally caught up with the present. She was lying topless, and with a small pair of lace panties, completely restrained beneath a death eater; and she still didn't have a bloody clue how she got there or who her captor is.

His strong hands raced down her sides sending Goosebumps down her spine. Fondling her breasts, he pinched her nipples roughly and Hermione involuntarily arched her back to the sky pressing herself flush with her captor. He kissed at her neck as his hands found the elastic band that held her panties on.

He pulls them down but magicked them off. Soon she heard his pants hit the ground. His lips reached her's, deep and needy. She reciprocated the kiss as his silky length was placed at her soaked entrance.

In a single solid stroke, he entered her. Pushing her walls further than ever before. She moaned and started to shake as pleasure coursed through her body. He pulled out completely before slamming back into her, as she started to scream in pleasure it forced her captor faster. He moved faster, harder and rougher with every glorious stroke.

"You like this do you?" his raspy voice was labored

"Yes" Hermione replied as a half scream.

"It'd be better if I could release you. Promise not to run." the voice said, her heart about stopped but she shook her head yes and felt the binds on her hands and ankles fly away.

The silk still covered her eyes. And as she pushed against her captor, pushing him into the soft mattress she started to twirl her hips on top of him. Pumping up and down she met him thrust for thrust. His hands were rough against her hips slamming her down every time.

She leaned down in search of his lips and she quickly found them. She laced her hands into the thick silky hair of the back of his head as she kissed his chin on which a small shadow of stubble had started to form.

As he pumped into her harder and rougher she felt her walls start to close down. They quivered and the feeling of her walls clasping down made her lover finish quickly thereafter. She laid on top of her lover as his prick grew soft and the last quivers of pleasure left her core.

She slowly removed herself from him and laid down beside him.

"I should probably leave." she said

"Yes, your expected at the ministry early tomorrow aren't you?" the voice of her captor retorted. How could he have known? That's when she recognized the voice.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he retorted as the silk over her eyes loosened.

She didn't have a clue what to do. So she stood and walked naked over to her blue silk dress before slipping it back on.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow morning at seven?" Lucius said still lying on the bed.

"Yes boss." she retorted

"Come here." and she followed his order. She walked over and leaned to him.

He pressed his lips to her's and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated and kissed him back, his rough tongue caressing her soft one.

"Let's make it six, I think you need an office repeat." he smiled against her lips. She smiled back.

AN: My first Mione/Lucius let me know what you think :)


End file.
